


Com amor, Ymir

by iAlyena



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Carta, F/F, Ficção Adolescente, Historia, Literatura Feminina, Lésbica / Yuri, Romântico / Shoujo, snk, universo alternativo, ymir - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iAlyena/pseuds/iAlyena
Summary: Onde Historia recebe uma carta fofa de Ymir.[Fanfic também postada no spirit sob o pseudônimo @Alyena]
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Com amor, Ymir

**Author's Note:**

> Olá Mundo! 
> 
> Boa leitura <3

Historia estava estressada e entediada. Talvez "entediada" não fosse a palavra certa, afinal, sempre tinha o que fazer quando se era rainha. 

A vontade de abraçar a morte, de ser ceifada por vontade própria estava cada vez mais forte. Definitivamente teria deixado tudo para trás caso não pensasse nos raros sorrisos de um certa amiga após pensar na Dama de Negro.

Fez uma promessa que para si mesma. Quando Ymir voltasse, por mais envergonhada que estivesse, iria tomar uma atitude. Não iria esperar mais, e iria deixar bem claro para a morena que seus sorrisos seriam eternamente dela. E, por mais incrível que pareça, Historia pouco se importava no que alguém iria pensar, mas sabia que pensariam.

Estava sentada em seu escritório, lendo alguns documentos. Por mais que seus olhos estivessem na letra caprichada e redonda do capitão Levi e no seu relatório, sua cabeça estava bem mais longe. Estava nos campos, nos titãs.

Um sorriso triste tomou seus lábios. Ela nunca pensou que iria sentir falta do terror que só titãs causavam. Do jeito inseguro de Armin, de como Eren era escandaloso (será que ele ainda é assim?) e de Mikasa sempre preocupada com ele. Sentiu falta das guloseimas que Sasha escondia em sua mochila. E, mais ainda, sentiu falta dos companheiros que morreram cumprindo seu dever.

Sentiu falta de seu relacionamento duvidoso com Ymir, com o jeito que ela a protegia. Sentiu o canto dos olhos encherem-se de lágrimas quando lembrou-se da promessa que havia feito e da possibilidade de nunca mais ver sua amada novamente.

— Rainha Historia? — um serviçal chamou por seu nome, livrando-a do abismo de seus pensamentos e fazendo-a limpar as lágrimas.

— Sim? — ela olhou de forma desinteressada para o mesmo, implorando internamente para que ele não ter visto sua expressão chorosa.

— Chegou uma carta para a senhora. O mensageiro disse que o Capitão Levi pediu para a senhora abri-la imediatamente — Avisou, entregando a carta para a mesma e fazendo uma breve reverência em seguida.

Historia ficou preocupada. Levi não era o tipo de capitão que mandaria uma carta sem antes ter chegado em seu destino, ou de forma imprudente. Sentiu um frio no estômago ao abrir o envelope, mas sorriu ao reconhecer a letra curvadas e miúda de Ymir.

_“Querida Historia (Ou deveria ser Krista?),_

_Não faço ideia de quando você irá receber essa carta. Me sinto preocupada ao dizer que não sei se estarei viva até lá. Estou sendo vigiada noite e dia, mas me prometeram que eu iria ter essa carta entregue (e espero sinceramente que não esteja escrevendo essas palavras para o nada)._

_Aqui, fora das muralhas, anda tudo meio duvidoso. Me assusta saber que vou morrer sem poder tê-la visto uma última vez._

_Esse pode ser meu único arrependimento antes da morte, sabe? Não me arrependo muito das coisas que fiz, nós duas sabemos que sou orgulhosa demais para isso. ._

_Os dias passam rápido demais, mas não tem um único dia que consiga ficar sem pensar em você, Christa. Tenho medo, muito medo. Medo de tudo que acontece ao meu redor, e principalmente medo de você não estar sendo protegida. De você estar em perigo._

_Nós somos completos opostos, sim, somos. Somos como o sol e a lua, porém eu daria meu último suspiro apenar para ver você respirar._

_Não sei se isso é um adeus ou um até logo, só espero profundamente (e, infelizmente, sem fundamentos) que seja um ‘Até logo’._

_Com Amor,_

_Ymir."_

**Author's Note:**

> E aí? Gostaram de 'Com Amor, Ymir'? 
> 
> obrigada por ler <3


End file.
